Reunion
by Arcananox
Summary: The new world has been created. And with that, Minato has been freed from his burden. So now, it's time to catch up on things.  MinatoxMitsuru and SoujixNaoto Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay... I had this idea at the top of my head that I know a ton of people have already thought about. Well I decided to put it into action... Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

The vehicle stopped, and Souji took his last glances around the Velvet Room. Knowing that would be the last time he would set foot in this place. His journey was at an end.

"Now go..." Igor started, "See the world you won. The bright, magnificent future."

Souji gently put his hands on the door nob, about to open it. Before he could, he heard Igor speak up again.

"Also..." Souji turned his head to make eye contact with Igor, vigilant on what he was going to say next.

"There will be a surprise waiting for you...one that will change your viewpoint on this entire ordeal you faced."

Souji didn't know how to respond, he simply nodded and continued to open the door to see only a bright light. He walked into it, and before he was fully embraced, he could hear Igor's last words.

"And be sure to give him my regards..."

Souji opened his eyes to see his friends beside him. He looked around and marveled at the sight he saw.

A magnificent valley that stretched as far as his eyes would take him, it looked like someone's vision of a paradise. Souji could not believe what he was seeing. Everyone heard Teddie speak up.

"I remember this place...this scenery. A long time ago...everywhere in this world used to look like this."

Souji was at a lost for words, his attention brought him to a figure he saw, which surprised him. He tried to register what he was seeing. Then he realized he was looking at a person.

"Hey guys!" Souji tried to get the others attention...they all turned to him, and he used a gesture with his finger to point at the person, and then another to get the group to follow him.

They approached the person, which happened to be a boy, who looked a little older than Souji was. He was lying down on the grass next to the lake that was there. His hair was a very dark navy blue, with a stream over his right eye. He was wearing what looked like a very advanced-looking school uniform, and one that seemed familiar at that. He had an expensive MP3 player around his neck that dangled on the side of his shoulders. The boy was asleep, and the rest were confused. How could there be someone else here besides them?

Souji decided it best to wake the person up... He put his left hand on the person's right shoulder, slowly shaking him. It seemed that they needed to get a bucket of water or something, because it wasn't until Souji literally shook him to wake him up.

The boy squinted is eyes grunting, then slowly flickering his eyes open. He let out a small exhaustion sigh, but then he eyes widened up like crazy and he sat up quickly like a bullet.

"Whoa! Take it easy..." Souji said.

The boy had a look on his face that looked like a mixture of severely shocked and severely confused. He started to put his hands on the grass, his arms, his shoulders, his face. "W-what..the-?" the boy began to speak. Then his expression changed dramatically, into a look of relief. He chuckled to himself, and gang looked at each other, exchanging eye-contact with each teammate.

The boy spoke again looking up at the leader, "I can't thank you enough Souji Seta..."

Souji looked surprised, "How do you know my name?"

The boy slowly stood up, his legs were a little weak. "I know all of your names, I've been watching you. I watched you when you gained your ability, when you caught the killer, and when you defeated the malevolent goddess Izanami. And now you set me free." said the boy. Souji looked more confused than ever.

"First off: Who are you? Second: How have you been watching me? And Third: What do you mean by 'Setting you free'?" The gang joined in agreement, curious of this mystery.

"Oh! Sorry...I was so excited that I completely forgot to introduce and explain myself. My name is Minato Arisato. Follow me, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

**(A/N) So there you have it with the first chapter, expect more chapters coming along the way.**

**Whew...I can tell this is going to be a long story of mine...haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I got really nothin' to say here... So please R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Explanation, and Preparation**

The group followed Minato, unknowing of what what going to happen. But something seemed strange... Naoto was in the far back away from prying eyes, she had her head down while walking, looking depressed.

Minato came up to the giant tree that was overlooking the entire lake. He sat down on the soft grass with his back facing the tree-bark. The rest of the crowd sat down as well, forming a circle that faced Minato as he was about to inform them all...and hopefully enlighten them on what this was all about.

"So...I'll now begin." stated Minato, the group leaned in to listen closely.

"About three years ago...I was a normal student at Gekkokahn High School, this intrigued and surprised the rest of the gang.

_Wow... Whod've thought...? _Souji pondered.

"With the exception of one thing... My ability, the capability to summon more than one Persona at once. Same as you, Souji...the 'Wild Card'. I'm sure you're familiar with the term?" he asked, and Souji nodded.

Yosuke started to pipe up, "Do you mind making this quick? Not only am I starting have a head

trauma from all this confusion...but Souji has to leave tomorrow, and if he's gone to long his Uncle is going to flip."

Minato spotted him a look that the expression in his face said 'I'm aware of that'. "...Alright."

Minato yawned—from still being tired—before he carried on. "There was a group of people, who were also Persona-users. They were my friends, and very good ones too. However, we unwittingly triggered the kick-start of the ultimate end...The Fall. We all made an agreement... If we were going down, we were going down with a fight. We escalated a colossal tower that only appeared during a super-natural time period that existed between one day and the next... Tartarus. At the top of said tower, was wear

we were promised that we would be able to confront the one that would bring The Fall... Nyx, the Mother of All Shadows."

Yukiko cast her eyes down, "And...that's how you died?"

"Not exactly."

Teddie spoke up, "But... Shadows are born from human minds. How could have a 'Mother'?"

Minato looked at Teddie and smiled, he decided to make a small joke before carrying on.

"Y'know something Teddie... When I first looked at you, I didn't think you looked like a bear either."

His smile turned to a small laugh when Teddie covered his ears shaking his head and screaming a big "NO!"

"There there Ted..." Chie comforted Teddie, petting him.

"As for what you said, Teddie," Minato continued, "yes. Shadows are manifested from the minds of human influence. But how do you think these thoughts and intentions were given form? Or who

governs over them?"

Everyone pondered over the claim, and they all seem to have come to the same conclusion. Minato could tell, and without anyone saying anything, he nodded to affirm what they were thinking.

"Moving along..." Minato's tone turned serious.

"My friends and I fought, and we were nearly at the brink of death, and I fell unconscious. But miraculously, I was summoned two a room, where the power I obtained from all my friends unveiled into the most incredible power ever. ...The Universe Arcana."

_Universe? _Souji thought, _I know there is a World Arcana, but something as massive as the Universe? This guy's somethin' else..._

Everyone was listening to the story like it was the next big hit on the radio.

"With this power, I confronted Nyx. And used the power of the Great Seal. This would forever bound her from ever reaching our world ever again... But at a terrible cost...my life."

"Y-your...life?" Rise asked shocked. Minato nodded.

"I was allowed to live for two more months after the final battle, in order to keep a promise I made

with my friends. To meet up on Graduation Day to celebrate our victory." Minato's eyes turned stormy.

"I remember those two months well... Two months without my soul. I felt so hollow...so empty. My body remained with everyone...but my true self was chained to that door that kept Nyx out. As I became the Seal... I kept my promise and closed my eyes for the last time on top of the school roof. Hmm... It was funny, because I remember, even though it was my last day, when I felt asleep I could feel a smile on my face. Because it was the world I—no...we protected."

Yosuke looked gloomy, "Damn... That's rough."

"So uhhh... Where's the whole 'freeing' thing?" Kanji asked, not wanting the story to end yet.

"I was just about to get to that." Minato replied.

"The purpose of the Seal was not keep away Nyx...but to keep the influences from reaching her. See...Nyx isn't entirely bad, she just acts accordingly to mankind's wishes. And mankind has lost the joy—and the will—of living. Deep down inside...humans longed for Death to come. That entire barrage of negativity formed a hideous creature...Erebus. Erebus comes to Nyx and opens the door to the darkness, bringing Death forward. With the seal, Erebus can't reach her, and therefore, Nyx's wrath could not be brought down. The only way for Erebus to be destroyed, was for the entire human race to change their thoughts, and not wish for Death." Minato then smiled ambitiously and looked at Souji. "And because of you...that has happened. By creating this world, you have blocked the path between humans and darkness. Thus, my position as the Great Seal is expired, and I am free. ...As I said before, Souji, I can't thank you enough."

"Umm... Don't mention it." Souji was astonished at the story. Although he didn't purposefully free Minato, he was happy that he could help.

"Heh... To be honest, I thought I would have to stay there longer than I did...WAY longer."

Souji turned around to see Naoto, who had her head bowed looking depressed.

"...Naoto?" Souji got her attention. She reacted—more like flinched—at the call of her name.

"Well! I'll be damned. If it isn't Naoto?" Minato said exited. They all turned to him.

"Oh yeah... Why do you look very similar to Naoto?" Yosuke asked, and Minato gave him a look that expressed, 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Naoto and I are cousins. I used to live with her for a short time before I moved to Iwatodai." Minato responded. Everyone looked greatly surprised, Yosuke's mouth was wide open, "C-cousins?" Minato nodded.

Naoto's look still was as if she had the world on her shoulders, then she raised her head up and dramatically changed her look into as if she was about to school Minato with her revolver.

"H-how? How could you?" Naoto yelled, which was very rare for her. "All this time...! All this time I always thought you died of an unknown cause! You still kept in touch with me when you arrived in Port Island, but then I received horrible news! Do you know what that was like for me? I-I-I..."

Tears were flowing down her face, which embarrassed her. She put her right arm over her eyes trying to wipe them off, but they just kept reinforcing. Souji tried to comfort her, he pulled her into a hug with her head under his chin, just above his left shoulder. She returned the hug and continued to sob softly, Souji stroked the back of her hair closing his eyes. Minato had a guilty look on his face. But what was he supposed to do? Apologize? Explain why the truth of his death could be revealed to her?

He stood up and softly approached her. He knelled down with one knee flat on the grass. He put his hand on her should and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look for fear of him feeling even more regret. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because it was for your safety. But now you're here, and this will help you understand more..."

Naoto's cry loosened up a bit and she turned her head to face Minato, who turned his own head to meet eye-to-eye with her.

_Those eyes. I know he's not lying, I know that look all too well... _Naoto thought.

She let go of Souji lightly, she was alright now.

"Hey Partner, when do you have to be at your house to get ready for tomorrow?" Yosuke asked.

Souji looked at him curiously, "Huh? Why?"

Because I want us to go with this guy to...wherever he's going. Think of it as our last adventure together." Yosuke winked, and Minato chuckled slightly.

"Alright. I'm just going to go tie up some loose ends. In other words, I'm going to tell my friends that I'm back." This cause everyone to be surprised.

"B-but wouldn't there be panic if they saw you alive when you have been proclaimed legally dead?" Yukiko asked sort of loud...

"Don't worry... They know what could happen to me should something like this come up." Minato replied, trying to ease the tension.

"Umm... Okay. If ya think that'll work. Not like I got anythin' better to do." Kanji said lazily.

"Let's get out of here, then." Souji eagerly said.

Before they all arrived at the exit, Rise piped up. "Hey! Everyone! I have an idea, how about we all take a picture?" this request weirded out everyone, but Chie made a comment.

"Yeah, I kinda want a picture too..."

"Well, alright. Let's do this!" Rise practically squealed.

Minato was holding the camera, "Is everyone ready?"

"Hey wait! You're supposed to be in the picture too!" Rise ordered.

"Huh? But...wouldn't his Uncle get suspicious because there was someone he never saw ever around town in the picture?" Minato asked worried.

"Welllll we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Now, get over here!" Chie said smiling.

Minato laughed. Setting a camera to a timer, he positioned himself between Souji and Kanji. He had his hands in his pockets, smally smiling.

_Every day's Great at Your Junes!_

The always playing tune ringed in everyone's ear as they exited out of the other world. Immediately, Souji began to call the home phone number. Someone answered the phone, it was Nanako.

"_Hello? Dojima Residence. Oh! Hi Big Bro!"_

"Hey Nanako. Is Uncle Ryotaro there?"

"_Uh-huh. He's right here."_ Thumps and clanges could be heard through the phone.

"_Hello, Souji. Is something the matter?"_

"No, not really. I was just wondering if I could arrived at home a little later than usual tonight?"

"_Hmmm..._ Dojima's voice sounded resentful, not know what Souji was up to. _"Why? Did something happen?"_

"Of course not. It's just my friends and I wanted to go somewhere out of town for my last day here."

Souji could here Dojima sigh through the phone, _"Alright. But be careful. I don't want anything to happen on your last day before you return to your parents, my sister would have my head." _

Souji laughed, "Thanks Uncle. I'll see you when I get back." Souji hung up and rushed to the group, saying that it was okay.

"Alright. Next stop, Iwatodai." Said Minato.

They all boarded the train in a single car that—somehow-Minato had enough money to actually rent out that entire car of the train! Souji was asleep with Naoto's head on his shoulder, with Souji's head over hers. His right hand was holding her left, intertwining their fingers together. Yosuke was listening to his headphones, which made Minato laugh at the fact that he liked music too. Chie and Yukiko were in the very front of the car, sitting in seats that faced each other, simply chatting. Kanji and Rise were fiddling through a large box of animal crackers, looking for the oh-so special penguin cracker. Teddie was standing with his hands flat on the window screen, look outside of the train. Sense he's never been out of Inaba before, this was a new experience for him. Minato was simply keeping to himself, sitting in the far back. He too, was listening to his headphones but was also doing something else. He was starring at a picture. It was the picture he took with all of his friends on November 4th . The day that bastard Ikutsuki double-crossed them all. He touched the photo delicately with his fingertips, he smiled and mumbled.

"Guys... I'm coming home."

**(A/N) Wow... This certainly took a long time to write...haha! But it's worth it. Stay tuned for the third chapter: The Fool and the Magician!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... School is a pain.**

**Chapter 3: The Fool and the Magician**

With a loud screech, the train pulled into the station slowly. Three whole hours didn't seem that much considering the massive anticipation everyone had. Minato looked up to see that they have arrived, he took off his headphones and stood up from his seat. He aproached the sleepingh couple and gently tapped Souji's shoulder, telling him that they are hear now. Yosuke seemed to realize the same thing, removing his headphones and lazily stammering up. Kanji and Rise had a look of dissapointment plastered on their face, noting the fact that they didn't find their penguin. Chie and Yukiko stood up from their seat, still talking to one-another.

When the large group departed from the train and looked around at the scenery, Minato couldn't help but have an inside chuckle, from the fact that the city hasn't changed one bit. There was something new though...

Mitsuru-Minato's Senpai-was the new head of the Kirijo Group, and it seems she made it big in the business. Because there was a bulleton board with Kirjo Electronics plastered all over it. Minato was very proud of her... He tought her not to be afraid, and she no longer was...

The group walked over to one of the large tables surrounded by chairs. Sitting down, Minato rubbed his temples to ponder on his situation.

"So... Who is first on the list?" Yosuke asked

"I'm thinking..." Minato responded

Minato ran the number of names through his head, trying to think about where would be a good place to start. Then he came to a conclusion, so he got everyone's attention and started to walk.

"Minato? Who was it that you decided first?" Naoto asked her cousin curiously,

"Junpei Iori. He's one crazy guy." Minato smiled

Since Minato was still able to keep an eye on everyone while he was still on the Seal, he already knew where everyone lived, and the accomplishments they achieved.

After Junpei graduated from Gekkoukahn, Junpei was hired by Mitsuru and he worked his way up to becoming CEO of Kirijo Electronics' Branch of Interactive Entertainment, making a breakthrough in technology by creating the skyrocketing COMP-station 3, with its incredible graphics, easy to use controller, and a new innovative means of online multiplayer. Junpei was now married to Chidori, even though she lost her memories of Personas, and Shadows, and even her memories of her time with Junpei at the hospital. She did know Minato, but not all that well since he always had some other plans. Of course, Junpei still had to take it slow, since he wanted to start over with her, and a part of Junpei didn't mind that... not one bit.

While walking, Yosuke started to approach Souji, who was holding Naoto's hand while following Minato. Yosuke caught his attention and spoke, whispering to try and not attract the others attention.

_"Hey, Partner. You know that fight you had with that wierd lady earlier today?"_

_"Yeah, I do..." Souji nodded_

_"After you two fought, she was talking something about a person who became a seal... and that her 'sister' went to try and free him or something..." _

_"Yeah I remember that... Wait! Are you saying-?"_

_"I think so..."_

Souji turned his head to look at Minato again, then back at Yosuke,

_"Well then, what'll happen when her sister finds out that he's already free?" _Yosuke asked

_"I don't really know... I guess that'll be that."_

"Senpai? Is something troubling you?" Souji heard a voice next to him

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Naoto." Souji said with an assuring look, but Naoto had a skeptical look on her face. She nodded and they continued to stroll through the city to arrive at... wherever they're going, considering only Minato knew the way.

They arrived at a large-mansion-like-building, everyone was impressed and also surprised.

"Woah! This house is huge!" Chie exclaimed

Minato laughed and reached his hand out for the doorbell... But something crossed his mind. Just for laughs, he wanted to make a dramatic surprise to his best friend. He beckoned Souji over and requested that he ring the doorbell instead, Souji understood what Minato was trying to pull and smiled and nodded.

Minato walked over to the side of the door, with his back facing flat on the wall. Trying to be out of site as possible. It took two rings of the doorbell for someone the answer, and talk about luck, Junpei was the one to answer it. Minato smiled at the fact that his looks haven't changed much, then again it's only been three years. He still was wearing the same old cap with the same goatee he always had. He said that it 'makes him look stylish'...

"Umm... Do you all need something?" Junpei asked. Minato had an inside laugh at the fact his personality hadn't changed either, he was indeed more mature, but he still didn't have good formality skills.

"Yes... Uhh, did you happen to have a friend that passed away recently?" Souji asked

Junpei's face matched the tone in his voice... kind of aggresive, "How do you know about that?"

Now was the time, "Because I told him."

Junpei's eyes widened... That voice was all too familiar. He jolted his head to the side to see where the voice was from. His eyes couldn't get any wider from what he saw standing bvefore him. Minato was in the same usual stance he always had when talking to Junpei. Minato smiled at the reaction he was getting from his friend.

"M-minato? Is that you? Really?" Junpei studdered, still not comprehending what was going on.

"The one and only." Minato nodded, he extended his hand for Junpei's, shaking it in the same way they did so many time before.

"It's... good to have you back, dude." Junpei happily said

"Good to be back, brother." Minato replied

"Who are these guys?" Junpei asked

"My new friends. Let's go inside. I'll tell you more."

**(A/N) So... there you have it. I might not be able to update for a while, sorry. I'll still remain vigilant on it. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Priestess Prayer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **

**Arca: Geez! It's been a whole month since I last updated. I'm very sorry to all the people that have been waiting...**

**Minato: No worries... At least you're able to now, right?**

**Arca: I guess...**

**Igor: Time can be an ally and a foe... In a situation like this, it must be neutral.**

**Arca: Point taken... Anyway, Here's Chapter 4, The Priestess' Prayer!**

As Junpei and Minato made their way into the house, Souji and the rest of the gang followed. Inside the house was just as impressive inside as outside. The tallness of the main hall was big enough for the first form of Izanami to fit into, and still have some room left. Impressed looks were shown on everyone faces as they look around of the interior of the mansion.

Minato took glances around as well. His thoughts were brought back down to earth when he felt a strong force press against his chest so fierce that it brought him to the ground with his back facing the floor. Grunting in pain from the impact, he felt something moist and rough brush against his face multiple times, followed by the hush sound of heavy breathing. Minato smiled when he looked up to see what happened to him all of a sudden.

"Heh heh. It's good to see you too, Koro."

The statement was replied with an energetic bark. Koromaru was smart enough to realize that it was Minato that came through the door, and that he was alive again. Minato gently pushed Koromaru off to the side to allow himself to stand back up and brush himself off. He crouched down to pat the dog on the head, Koromaru was enjoying it. Minato looked up at Junpei.

"Well, I see that it's you who was the lucky one to take care of him."

Junpei rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, yeah. No one else raised any objections to it so, y'know."

Minato brought himself back up to Junpei's level, "And I see no one raised any objections of you seeing her again..." he smiled. Junpei's face was dusted with a slight pink, Minato chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Congratulations, though. By the way, where is she?"

Junpei shrugged, "Shopping...".

Minato took a look at one of the 3-seat sofas. One was in the middle of two other ones that were facing each-other. He sat down on the one on the far right side of the sofa away from the middle one. Souji joined him on the same sofa, sitting in the middle with Naoto sitting on the left. Souji wrapped his left arm around the detective's shoulders. Chie and Yukiko sat next to one another on the sofa facing the other one that the other three were in. Yosuke lazily sat on the seat next to the two girls. Junpei sat in the middle of the last available sofa, with Kanji next to his right and Rise next to his left. Now that everyone has sat down and is comfortable, Minato found it best to introduce everyone.

"Alright... I think you should get acquainted with one another..." Minato declared, he turned a look at Souji and gave him a nod, urging him to start first.

"I'm Souji Seta, this is my girlfriend, Naoto Shirogane." Junpei made brief nods to the couple, "This is my best friend Yosuke Hanamura, who is the crazy one of the team."

"Souji, I'm only as crazy at the public makes me out to be." Yosuke replied with faux seriousness. Souji shrugged, "This is Yukiko Amagi. She's the daughter of the managers of an exclusive local inn over where we came from. She also likes to cook, but..." Souji suddenly stopped when Yukiko gave him a scorn look."Well, maybe Shinjiro-senpai could help..." Minato retorted. **(A/N) Let's just say that Minato gave Shinjiro his pocket watch that he lost in P3P... So he's alive in here. **"He's good at it. And when I say good, I mean good." Junpei concurred. Souji continued, "This is Chie Satonaka, she likes martial arts, and steak. Kanji Tatsumi, the... Umm, How do I put it...? Let's just say he doesn't have a preference of who he wants to involve himself with." Junpei tried to keep himself from laughing, choking against himself to restrain him from bursting into a fit of tears of laughter. Kanji glared at Souji, "You may be my Senpai, but I still WILL kick your ass!" he growled. Souji compensated by moving along to the last, but not least person of the team, "This is Rise Kujikawa. I don't think I have to explain who she is. Are you familiar with the name?"

Junpei's eyes widened, "R-rise? You mean... THE Rise? Risette?" he looked at the red-haired idol. He blinked a few times before turning back to keep from stuttering like an idiot.

"Now that we're familiar with one another, you can probably guess that these people are also Persona-users..." Minato said. Junpei looked at him shocked. "N-no actually, I had no idea! Are you shittin' me? How could they summon Personas without an evoker if that's the case?" The others look at Junpei with a questionable look... Minato's face turned to a tone of recognition... "That's right, I almost forgot." Minato looked at Junpei, "Do you still have yours?" Junpei nodded, his look turned serious. He stood up and approached the far right side of the living room. Where a small desk with a vase full of a variety of flowers stood atop of a cloth underneath. Junpei pulled the cloth upward without moving the desk, revealing a small square where it looked like it had been etched on the floor. Attached to it was a combination nob. He put in the correct digits for the lock and put his hand on the small square, giving it a slight push causing it to slide downward and then slide sideways to make site possible for what was the small chamber where the square once stood. Junpei put both of hind hands in, and pulled out a small red box. He blew on the dust and opened the box, revealing a gun on top of a red pad inside the box. Minato reached his hand in and pulled out the gun, then turned his head to look at the others staring at the two. With a smirk, He put the gun to his head, making everyone look shocked.

"Woah! What the-" Souji couldn't finish his sentence before Minato pulled the trigger of the gun-shaped evoker, causing a sound of shattering glass to fill the air before a silhouette emerged from behind Minato, levitating in the air.

"This is one of the many Personas I wield. This is my ultimate Persona, Messiah." Minato dignified. Messiah gazed at Minato in question, as there were no enemies in sight. Minato nodded at the god-like being and dismissed him. The scene made Souji impressed, and now that he knew what Junpei had meant by 'Evoker', he decided to show him how they were capable of summoning such a power without said weapon. He stood up, channeling his power into his palm to reveal a card spinning in a never ending cycle. He clinched his fist, crushing the card—that was too making a glass-shattering sound—revealing his own power.

"As for me, this is my ultimate Persona. Izanagi-no-Okami." The powerful Persona was, too, looking at Souji with a puzzled face, before disappearing.

"Haha! Nice!" Junpei commented.

"Honestly, the thought of shooting myself to unleash power kinda gives me the chills..." Stated Yosuke.

Junpei shrugged, "Yeah, I kinda unnerved me too at first..."

Minato and Souji looked at each other, exchanging glances at one other. Through the tone they gave each other, both could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

_Those two are so much alike..._

"Okay, Junpei. I need you to do me a favor..." Minato said, earning a gaze of curiosity from Junpei. "If you would, call Fuuka for me. She was next on the people I want to greet."

"Oh! So you're gonna get everyone around huh?"

"That's right."

Junpei Gave Minato a nod. He picked up his cellphone and started dialing.

"_Hello?"_ said a voice through the phone.

"Hey uh, Fuuka. If you're free, would you mine coming down to my house right now? It's kind of urgent..."

"_Why Junpei-kun? Did something happen?"_

"Heh... Something you must only see to believe..."

"_Hmmm... Alright, I'll be there as quick as I can. I'll see you in thirty-minutes."_ The phone line dropped. Junpei holstered his phone back in his pocket.

"She'll be here soon..." stated Junpei.

"Okay..." replied Minato.

After graduating from Gekkoukahn, Fuuka wanted to start her own career in technical engineering, working with computers, TVs, speakers, and anything around that same criteria. She started her own small company but merged with the Kirijo Group also... She did it of her own volunteering, saying that it would help her stride to her own keepsake of the business. Fuuka always enjoyed fiddling with technology, at least thats what she said.

Time flew quickly before doorbell rang and Junpei answered it. Opening the door to see the blue-haired shy girl.

"Come in Fuuka." Junpei said, Fuuka walked into the house and looked back at Junpei.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about Junpei-kun?" asked Fuuka.

"I need to talk to you about a friend that's been away from us for longer than we wanted to."

Fuuka looked down, "Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Because he wants to speak with you." Junpei toyed with Fuuka, who looked shocked.

"Talk? But how—why-would he talk with us?"

"I think you should asks him yourself." Junpei pointed in the direction where Fuuka could see. She turned around and and gasped sharply at who was standing in front of her.

"Mi... Minato-kun? Are you... But you're..."

"Alive and well, Fuuka. Alive and well." replied Minato giving a small wave to greet her with.

"H-how could this be...? Does this mean... you're truly staying this time? No sudden departures this time?" asked Fuuka, still looking perplexed.

"None whatsoever." Minato answered. "I believe an explanation is in order, please take a seat."

**(A/N) The fourth chapter is over and done with. Once again, it might take me a while to update. Hopefully I can get chapter 5 in today. Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Getting Back in Touch'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Welp... Here is Chapter 5. After this chapter, it'll probably take a while for me the update again. Thanks for everyone who will review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Back in Touch**

Fuuka sat on the couch, and Minato had Souji to commence the introductions once more. Minato explained why he is back and why he is no longer The Great Seal... Leaving questions that Fuuka had answered with even more questions as to how exactly these other people were able to have Persona abilities as well...

"So... because that monster is gone. Does that mean that the Shadows no longer exist?" asked Fuuka hopeful.

No one truly knew the answer to that question. Souji opened his mouth, about to answer with a simple 'It's possible..' but his words were stopped when Minato spoke.

"I'm afraid not..." he answered dully. The group looked at him in confusion. How could the Shadows still exist even when Erebus has been stopped and the Midnight Channel has returned to its normal state with no more enemies?

"How could that be?" asked Souji.

"Erebus wasn't a Shadow in the first place. As I said before, he was born from the darkness in people's hearts. The Midnight Channel world may have returned to normal, but there are other beacons for the Shadows to dwell. For example, the Tartarus Tower I told you guys about. It may have been eradicated from this world along with The Dark Hour, but it has only left THIS world... Tartarus still exists somewhere out there. Where it is, I have no idea. But it's no longer going to harm us. So there's nothing we need to worry about."

"I suppose that's true..." Naoto replied to her cousin, "We've done all we could have. Should a similar ordeal like it occur again, we will always be there to step up to the challenge."

Minato nodded.

"Now that this has been settled, I'm sorry you two but I must ask you to bring the others here as well... Junpei, go and gather Ken, Shinjiro-senpai, and Akihiko-senpai... Fuuka, please go get Yukari, and Aigis.

Of coarse, Junpei and Fuuka didn't really seem to care about doing that, since Minato needs to keep a low-profile, scenes-how he is still 'dead' out there to the rest of the world... Junpei asked Minato curiously.

"What about Mitsuru-senpai?"

Minato nodded, solemnly looking at Junpei, "Not yet... I..." He didn't really know what he would do. All he knew was that he doesn't want reveal himself to the woman he loves just yet...

"I see... I understand Minato-kun." Fuuka said with a gentle smile...

"Thank you, Fuuka."

Junpei and Fuuka looked at each other, nodding, instructing each other that it was time to depart. They both left the door, leaving only Minato, Koromaru, and the former Seekers of Truth team alone in the big house. Something brought Minato's attention when he paid close attention to the number of people in the room...

"Hey... Where's Teddie?" Minato asked, before he could blink Souji loudly and abruptly shouted,

"Thats right! I was wondering why it was so quiet! Where'd he go?"

"Easy Souji, easy!" Yosuke said, "He said he'd be back. He wanted to try out that Takoyaki stand over at the station. It was before we arrived at this house..."

"That was forty-five minutes ago, Yosuke..." Chie replied in a firm tone, "I'm almost as worried as Sou-"

As if on cue, a ring of the doorbell vibrated throughout the room. Souji stood up and opened the door to reveal the blond-haired person.

"Hey, guys! You would not believe what happened! I asked for an extra, and she actually did it! I didn't know that-"

"Ya dumb bear! Shuddup and siddown!" Kanji yelled,

Teddie made a child-like pout as he strolled through the room the sit on a stool that was relatively close to the rest of the sofas that the gang was sitting down on.

"Soooo... What should we do to pass the time?" Chie asked.

Minato didn't reply, he simply put on his headphones to listen to his music. The rest decided to just do whatever they deemed necessary to pass the time. Yosuke browsed around the mansion looking around at the many lavish decorations clinging to the walls. The others were just talking with one another,

About an hour passed before a creek of the door sounded, indicating it was about to be open. The door swung open with a group of people waltzing in, taking off their shoes.

"So what is this all about Junpei?" Akihiko asked, his jacked swung over his right shoulder...

"I have something to tell all of you... It's about Minato..."

"For the love of God, Junpei. I thought we moved on. That's why he's fighting as we speak right?" Yukari asked, arms crossed.

"The only thing I'm fighting right now is the urge to laugh at jumping to conclusions..."

Yukari gasped at the sound of a familiar voice, along with the rest of the team... Junpei was pushed to the side by Yukari, followed by Aigis and the three other males. Everyone's reaction was of their jaws dropped and rubbing their eyes to make sure they were seeing clearly. Their stuttering surprised statements were unanimous...

"M-Minato-kun... You're... you're really here...?"

"Minato-san... You're back!"

"This is so sudden Minato-senpai!"

"No way! Minato, you're alive!"

"Heh, good to see you again, Minato..."

Minato brushed his hand over his hair, nodding. "I'm glad to see you all again. I'd be more than happy to explain why I'm back... But there is one more person. And I..." Minato took a deep breath, sighing he continued. "And I want to speak to her alone."

No more words were necessary, everyone had a hunch as to who Minato was talking about.

It was time for Minato to get back in touch... with his loved one.

**Arca: There you have it. Sorry for all the people who have been waiting for an update. Hopefully it will be sooner than later.**

**Souji: It'll be fine...**

**Arca: I'm sure it will.**

**Theo: Master Arcananox, would you like to play a Persona card game? It's a lot similar to Yu-Gi-Oh, only one of us might be hospitalized for the next week...**

**Arca: -Over dramatically points right index finger- YOU'RE ON THEO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Well... I was able to update faster than I expected... There are still a few chapters to go. So let's press onward.**

**Chapter 6: The Empress' Calling**

Minato needed to find out a way to lay low, but still needed to go outside if he wished to find Mitsuru. He wished for it best if he revealed himself to her alone... Knowing that it will result in the best outcome possible, as Mitsuru can't just leave the building for no reason, or there couldn't be just any visitor to come about and greet her without her and others' consent.

Minato and Junpei ascended to the third floor, where Minato needed a proper choice of clothes to hide his true identity. He needed something that was completely out of his character, something casual but incognito. He chose a plain gray t-shirt, overlapped with a heavy, pitch black, jacket with a fir coating on the hood part, with dark brown pants with a black belt, with casual black shoes. He took a look in the body length mirror a couple of times. He made sure, as much as he didn't want to, not put on his MP3 player, knowing that it would be a dead giveaway for someone as observant as Mitsuru.

Junpei walked into the room after he was told to come in. He observed the clothes, looking up, then down, then back up again... "Hmm, that doesn't suit you at all, dude.." Junpei commented.

"That's the point..." Minato answered with an assuring tone.

He walked down, where he was looked upon by everyone in the living room. Everyone paid attention to the choice of wardrobe he picked. All of then nodding in affirmation that he'll stay hidden. Without a word, he stepped down the stairs slowly, making his way to the door before turning back at everyone. He gave then all a friendly smile followed by a nod, he put the hood on top of his head, resulting in a covering of his eyes and hair color. With that, he stepped out of the door, and closed it, no longer being seen by the group.

"He'll be fine..." Akihko assured, with everyone agreeing.

As Minato walked to the Kirijo Groups' head building, he reminisced in his head about the many times he spent with Mitsuru. When they first hung out at Hagekure, when she finally stood up for herself against that man who wanted to take everything away from her, and most importantly... when he finally confessed his love for her in her room. He chuckled to himself and rubbed his eyes as he felt the approaching of a slight burning sensation in them. Before even he knew it, he was at the entrance of the Kirijo Electronics building. He hesitantly opened the door, slowly stepping in forward with the hood still above his head. He approached the front counter with his hands in his pockets, he finally grabbed the attention of the woman behind the counter, feeling his heart race faster.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the woman.

"Yes..." Minato answered in a hushed tone, "I'd like to see Mitsuru Kirijo, if I may."

"Do you have a scheduled meeting with her?" she asked as she fiddled through a list of names.

"No... But-"

"I'm sorry sir... If you don't have a meeting, then I can't allow you to see her..." she said remorsefully

"If I can't see her, then can you take something to her for me?" he asked, hopeful that this would be his chance.

"If I can... What is it?"

Minato reached into his pocket, grabbing hold of something that he always kept with him... even in the last battle... even at his funeral. He pulled out a shiny key and handed it to her, reluctantly letting go of said possession.

"She'll know what's of this. Please give it to her as soon as possible."

The woman held onto the key, "Will do." she said with a nod.

"Thank you. I'll just wait over here." he said as he was walking over to a chair, sitting in to with his right leg overlapping the other.

She stared a him for a few seconds before nodding and walking over to an elevator. She approached on office where she opened the door and stepped inside. A figure raised her head from writing something before talking.

"Ah, please come in Yuma-san." said a crimson haired woman with a friendly look.

"Good afternoon, Mitsuru-sama. I have a message from someone."

"A... message?" Mitsuru asked with a puzzled face, "Why can't they come and tell me themselves if they have a scheduled meeting with me?"

"This man didn't have an appointment with you, Mitsuru-sama. Rather, he showed up without warning. He gave me something he wanted me to transfer to you, in hopes that maybe you'll heed what he wants to tell you."

Mitsuru once again looked confused. Yuma stepped forward to Mitsuru, extending her hand so that Mitsuru can hold out hers to catch what Yuma was going to drop in her hand. Yuma relaxed her fingers, allowing the key to slip out of her hand and into the palm of Mitsuru's. Mitsuru pulled her arm towards her to get a better look at what was in her hand. Her reaction was as if she just watched a car crash. Her jaw was dropped, eyes wide open, fingers trembling in an uncharacteristic manner. She looked up at Yuma in shock.

"Who... who gave you this?" she stammered.

"I-I didn't see his face..."

Mitsuru laid back in the chair, trying her best to relax and maintain her composure... Before she commenced to tell Yuma something.

"Whoever it was who sent you this... send him up, if you would..."

"Right away, Mitsuru-sama." Yuma said with a bow before disappearing behind the door.

Mitsuru leaned forward with her hands on the desk, toying around with the key. _This is definitely the key I gave to him... What is it doing here? _She let out a frustrated sigh... What was five minutes seemed like five years for her, and every year was less enjoyable than the last...She looked up when she heard a noise in front of her, indicating that someone had entered the room. She saw the disguised Minato, unaware that it was him as his face remained unseen. The only visible part of his face was a small part of his nose and downward, the top half being broken from sight from the hood. She starred at the man for a few minutes before standing up, raising her arm to make the key in her hand seen.

"What were you doing with this?" asked Mitsuru firmly.

Minato disguised his voice, making it sound rough and deep-toned. "...It was Minato's. Correct?"

"You're avoiding the question. How did you manage to obtain this?"

"I am answering. If it was Minato's... then I came to the right place."

"Right... place? Why are you speaking in riddles? What gall do you have to have his key and not even explain to me?"

"Very well... I have it because he wanted me to have it... Before you jump to conclusions, I'll tell you why." The hidden Minato took a deep breath, outwardly he was calm and collected. Inside, however, his heart was racing, feeling as if he was going to break out in a cold sweat. "He wants to ask you something..."

Mitsuru made a look of annoyance, as if she had just been halfheartedly offended, "You may as well stop here because I know you're lying... Because I'm afraid you are three years short prior to his presence here any longer..."

"Ahh, yes. He passed away, didn't he?" Mitsuru made a dangerous glare at him. "Well, he still would like to ask you something... Something only he knows about. If you're willing to listen, I can prove that I'm fully telling the truth."

Mitsuru nodded, "Elaborate, please..."

Minato swallowed, nervous as a cat near water. He took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "Do you remember the promise you made to him? Specifically to him and him alone?"'

Mitsuru felt her heart stop. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She played the memory in the back of her mind like a movie, leaving the rest of the world as she was in her own for no more than five seconds...

"_Your name is very special to me. If I were in any danger, it would be the first word I'd scream out."_

She gulped, taken aback by the sudden question. With a slow nod, the mysterious man continued.

"He wanted me to tell you... Every time you spoke his name... it gave his heart the strength he needed."

Mitsuru bit her lip, trying to draw her brain's attention elsewhere to keep the stinging feeling in her eyes from turning to tears. "Who are you? Tell me right now!" she demanded in a sudden outburst.

He didn't say anything, slowly approaching her with a pace of footsteps that grew rang louder and louder in Mitsuru's ears. _This is it... This'll either make it or break it... _Minato thought. With one last step, he was only a few feet away from her. He raised his hand and put it on the top of the hood, slowly and nervously pulling back until his face was completely visible. Mitsuru's heart stopped, along with time itself, as she starred in awe at the revealing of the one she loved ore than anybody in the world. Minato had a look of relief, sympathy, and other emotions he couldn't quite pinpoint. He looked into her beautiful, glistening brown eyes, as he raised his hand to gently brush his fingers through her silky crimson hair, and then downward to put his finger under her eyelid to wipe away the tears that had spawned, followed by a warm, loved filled, smile. He narrowed the distance between them, and then relinquished any distance between them at all as his lips met with hers so tenderly. They stayed in their own world for some time as he pulled her into a gentle hug, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist. Mitsuru gracefully returned the embrace, burying her head into his left shoulder as she sobbed softly, finally realizing that he was truly there, and that no matter what should happen, he will always be their for her... Now and forever more.

**Alright there you have it... Chapter 6 has been completed, which has concluded our story... I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed... I'm actually editing the Author's Note... Originally I was going to make the story longer and have the story get more serious along the way... But when I thought about it some more I decided not to... Considering I also have to now work on my 50 Crossover Challenge... Here's how it goes, just send me a request via review or personal message if you would like to see a specific crossover be made. The first one is already up... Check out my profile if you would like to see it... I will soon update on that story too... In the meantime, I'd like to thank all of the people who have already reviewed and to the people who have favorited this story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) This one really isn't a chapter, just something I want to treat you with.**

**Chapter 7: Teddie-Ventures!**

"Mmmmmm, yummy!" Teddie exclaimed as he put another takoyaki straight into his mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, sir." The stand lady said to him, but Teddie didn't here her at all.

"Please ma'am, may I please try another," Teddie gave his 'innocent face' to the woman behind the stand. He created those 'spontaneous glitters' that danced in the air and then whisted away into nothingness.

"I-I can't sir... I...uh..."

"Pleeeeeeease." Teddie smiled as he gave the woman a pleading look with his crystal-like blue eyes.

"I...uh... Oh... Well, okay. Just be good and don't tell anyone okay." The woman handing Teddie another small carton with takoyaki stacked on top of one-another.

"Thank you, miss. I hope to speak to you again... soon." Teddie raised his hand and made the shape of a gun, winking and then making a 'click' sound with his cheeks.

The woman's face was red, she timidly waved goodbye as Teddie marched to the mansion that the others were staying at. He happily popped another into his mouth, humming a tune. "Oho boy! Wait 'til Sensei hears about this!"

**(A/N) You can probably guess what this is, right? It's what Teddie was doing while the others were at the house before he arrived at the mansion himself. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
